


Love is Blind - The case of Sawada Tsunayoshi

by sha_chanxx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BL, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Sexual Content, Yaoi, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sha_chanxx/pseuds/sha_chanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had a crush on Hibari for awhile now...I can't control my feelings when I'm around him. I get all nervous and start to stutter when I speak. I guess that's what they call being helplessly in love. HibarixTsuna(1827)BoyxBoy! SIDE STORY: The Case of Gokudera Hayato (8059) GokuderaxYamamoto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target 1: Confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sha_chanxx here :) I'm just going to start this with saying this is my first story on this website and that I also have a FanFiction account as well :) Here it is: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4262750/sha-chanxx ;D 
> 
> All characters in this story are from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and belong to Akira Amano-Sensei.

_Target 1_

_Confession._

* * *

I've had a crush on Hibari for awhile now...I can't control my feelings when I'm around him. I get all nervous and start to stutter when I speak. I guess that's what they call being helplessly in love. I know it selfish that I keep thinking that Hibari should feel the same way, but I can't stop thinking like that. Love makes me jealous and heartless towards others who get close or try to get close to Hibari. I even broke Haru's heart when she confessed to me. I was so cold. I don't like it.

But what if it turns out that you're not the only one who is weak? What if you're feelings were returned?

* * *

To: Yamamoto

Uh...I know this is an awkward Question but...do you know what Hibari's favourite food is? ύ.ὺ

Seconds later..

RE: Uh I kno...

Why do you want to know? ¬_¬

To: Yamamoto

It's because I want to get him something because I...well...like him...IS THAT WEIRD!? Do you think he'll hate me if I confess to him!? O﹏o

A small chuckle escaped Hibari's mouth as he read the text sent to the phone he'd found earlier in the corridor. He stood up and walked out the door of the disciplinary Committee's office.

"Boss?" asked one of the member of the Disciplinary Committee patrolling the corridors. It was the committee's job to check the school after everyone was gone.

"Ah...You can all go home for today. The school seems to be in order, but there seems to be herbivore still in one of the classrooms. I will go see him." the perfect stated and then subordinate ran off.

* * *

"Tch..." Hibari muttered as he walked to Tsuna's classroom. It wasn't to long ago when he'd realized he'd developed such a weak herbivore-like feeling towards the dimwit of a boss. After being in a lot of battles with his "Boss" he'd noticed that Tsuna was strong but still had a weak heart. It made him want to protect him and never let anyone hurt his small body. After that whenever he was around the Herbivore he noticed that he would get jealous of the others - well at least he thought it was jealousy. Feelings of dominance crept over him too. He wanted the herbivore to be his and his alone.

* * *

Hibari pushed the door of the classroom open with his foot and stormed inside.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said a deep menacing voice. Tsuna glanced up from his phone.

"H-H-Hibari-San."

Tsuna gasped and jumped out of his seat and tried to run around him but a forceful hand grabbed his wrist. Hibari pulled Tsuna out of the classroom and dragged him down the hallway all the way to the disciplinary committees office.

When they got to the classroom he pushed Tsuna inside. The brunette tripped and fell like he always did. He lifted his hands and was about to push himself up but the skylark lent over him and restrained him.

"H-hibari!." Tsuna said. His face was bright red. He wasn't used to being this close to Hibari.

"St-Stop it." Tsuna hid his face. Hibari prized Tsuna hands off.

"Do you not like me?." Hibari said in a teasing tone.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!." Tsuna yelled" Hibari had a surprised look on his face. Tsuna saw that and covered his mouth and closed his eyes tightly.

"I like sweet things." Hibari said in a flat tone.

"Eh?." Tsuna was confused. Hibari grinned.

"My favourite food." Tsuna blinked and then his jaw dropped.

"W-where did you hear that?." Hibari didn't say anything. He took hold of Tsuna and hugged him like he was the most precious thing in the world. Light pink dusted Tsuna's cheeks.

"What type of sweet food." He whispered. It was all he could do. He was practically speechless.

"I like sweet things. Sweet things like you." Hibari said.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "You...Like...Me?."

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly stopped by a sudden kiss. Tsuna put his hands around Hibari's neck and then ran his fingers through his soft black hair. The moment didn't even last 5 seconds before Tsuna pulled back. His body felt all fuzzy and he was shaking slightly from the shock.

"Hibari...I-" Tsuna said in a shaky voice.

Hibari Pulled Tsuna close and hugged him tightly.

"What?." He asked before pushed the brunette down onto the cold ground and kissing him harder and deeper than last time. His arms rested lightly around Tsuna which made him shiver with the pleasure.

"Hibari...I-I've loved you for so long..." Tsuna said. Tears started to stream down his face.

"Don't cry." Hibari whispered. He pushed up Tsuna's shirt and kissed his chest and began to lick his nipples. The skylark lifted his head and stared at the flustered boy beneath him and he began to feel hot. He could wait to lay his hands on his prey. Tsuna was his and his only. The other had no say in the matter. Not that Tsuna would protest anyway.

"Hibari...Wait..Not in here." Tsuna said. He was really hot. Hibari undid his tie, bend over Tsuna and whispered in a luring voice,

"Too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end :)


	2. Target 2: First Dates are always the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: {Hi~ I'm back with the next chapter!~ Hope you all enjoy Tsuna trying to be Seme!~}

_Target 2_

_First Dates are always the best._

* * *

Tsuna was stressed. He couldn't grasp the fact that he had done it with Hibari the one he loved from a distance, the two day ago. It made him shiver. On top of that it was at school in the Disciplinary Committee's office. The brunette blushed and traced his fingers over his lips.

"I Kissed...Hibari."

Tsuna whispered. Just then Reborn jumped through the window and kicked him in the head.

"Dame-Tsuna!." He yelled. Tsuna fell off the bed and hit floor.

"R-Reborn." Tsuna went to get up but was stopped from the sudden pain in his hips. He could still feel the pain from then. Luckily his Mother hadn't noticed.

"O-oww." The mafia boss muttered. Reborn stared at him. Why are his hands on his hips? Tsuna got up and sat back down on the bed.

"What was that for!?." Tsuna asked sounding really pissed. Reborn had intruded on his personal time. Not that it was anything new.

"What happened to you Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked sounding worried and alarmed.

Tsuna blushed and looked down.

"Oh...that... It hurt when I fell on the ground." Reborn stared at him in disbelief. Tsuna could see that he wasn't buying it, but he wasn't going to tell him what really happened.

"Really?." Tsuna looked up and saw Reborn's worried face. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Um...I'm going to go out." He smiled a fake smile and ran out the door.

"I'm going to go somewhere away from the others for now, until I get my head together." He said to himself. His head was a mess and he didn't know what to do. Did Hibari really like him? And if so, were they dating now or was it all a one night sort of thing. Tsuna had no idea.

* * *

Tsuna blushed and looked down. He'd ended up in the place he wanted to avoid.

"And I end up here." He muttered to himself. Tsuna had ended up at the Disciplinary committee's office. He put his hand up to the door. Should I be here? He thought to himself and without thinking he knocked on the door gently.

"Excuse me. I'm coming in." He said before waiting and then opening the door and casually walking in. Hibari looked up from the papers on his desk. His piercing and seductive gaze made the brunette look down and blush.

"H-hello." Tsuna mumbled awkwardly. Hibari stared at him amazed that he was there. The skylark stood up and, walked over to Tsuna and hugged him tightly. Tsuna went bright red.

"I'm out of Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered. It made Tsuna shiver. Tsuna put his arms around him and put his mouth up to his ear and whispered gently

"Hmmm~?...Hibari...you know you can call me Tsuna..."

"Hm...I suppose I will then. Tsuna~ I love you~ I'm guessing that you doubted me?." Hibari smirked and poked the others forehead. Tsuna stared at him and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Hibari's lips traced his gently before pressing into his. He loved Hibari's Kisses. The Skylark slipped his tongue in and tasted every inch of his mouth before pulling away and licking his lips.

"You're sweet~." He said and then smiled. Tsuna's jaw dropped. H-Hibari just smiled! he thought to himself.

"Tsuna...I was wondering if you would like to go on a date today?." Hibari asked.

"But aren't you busy...I'm sorry if I interrupted you." Tsuna turned around and was about to leave but was stopped when Hibari wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"You haven't. Did you not hear me? I said I was out of Tsuna. Which means I'm not leaving you until I'm completely satisfied."Tsuna blushed

"Where are we going to go then?." He asked still blushing like he always did when he was around Hibari.

"Somewhere quiet and isolated." Hibari said and grabbed Tsuna's hand and pulled him out the door.

They began walking around town for a bit and somewhere along the way they took each others hand and held hands like a normal couple. Tsuna was blushing the whole way. People gave them strange looks and some groups of girls squealed while blood poured from their noses. None of it bothered the two though.

"Tsuna?." A mysterious voice said and he looked up and stared at Kyoko, who was with a boy, holding his hand.

"K-Kyoko?." Tsuna said he was surprised that she had a boyfriend.

"Tch." Hibari glared at her and then the boy standing next to her.

"H-Hi! Long time no see...Oh...um...This is my boyfriend." She smiled and glanced over at Tsuna and Hibari's intertwined hands.

"Are you two dating." She asked sounding surprised.

"Oh um I-I-." Tsuna trailed off.

"Yes." Hibari said plainly. Tsuna blushed and then remembered the time Kyoko confessed to him. He liked Hibari back then too. So he turned her down.

"Would you to like to go on a double date then?." She asked.

"No." Hibari said and then pulled Tsuna away.

* * *

They ended up at a isolated park that was beautiful. Sakura Trees blew petals in the wind.

"W-wow! This place is amazing!." Tsuna said. He was acting like a 5 year old child which slightly annoyed the skylark but he was going to have to get used to it eventually. Hibari grabbed his hand, and took Tsuna into the bushes.

"Um...Hibari is it okay to come in here?." Tsuna asked sounding a little worried. Hibari smirked.

"It's fine. I come here all the time." He sat down and rested against the tree. Tsuna lay down and rested his head on Hibari's shoulder.

"...Hibari don't ever leave me." Tsuna said. Tears started rolling down his face. Hibari smiled gently and kissed him.

"I won't. I will always protect you no matter what." He said and held Tsuna in his arms. He wiped away Tsuna's tears and kissed his forehead. Tsuna closed his eyes.

"Tsuna...I love you." Hibari said. Tsuna opened his eyes and then pushed Hibari onto the ground.

"Tsuna?." Hibari had a surprised look on his face.

"I'm going to do it today." Tsuna said while blushing bright red. Hibari rested his arms on the ground. Tsuna shakily undid the buttons on his shirt. Hibari smiled and rolled over so Tsuna was underneath.

"The way you are now sucks. I'll make sure I do a good job~" He said in a sexy voice. Tsuna blushed bright red.

"That way you'll learn how to do it properly so you can be on top next time."

Hibari Kissed him and undid the buttons on Tsuna's shirt.

"You did well making the first move though." Tsuna covered his face. Hibari pulled his hands away.

"Don't cover your face."

"But it's embarrassing....Where did you even learn to do this?." Tsuna said. Hibari kissed Tsuna's chest.

"I just know what makes you feel good."  Said line made Tsuna's jaw drop in amazement, then close as he hid his face in his hands.

"I want to see your face." He said and then undid Tsuna's belt

"Mmm? Again but--."

"You started it."

Tsuna lifted his hand of of his face a grinned at his boyfriend. 

"Hibari...You're so cute."

Said person flinched at what he had said and bit down on Tsuna's neck.

"Punishment."

"Ah!!! Hibari--"

"Tsunayoshi.....you're so cute."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg so much wrong with this chapter *////*


	3. Target 3: Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping this chappy short :)

_Target 3_

_Feud._

* * *

Tsuna felt Uneasy. But it wasn't because He and Hibari had sex in the park earlier. To put it in simple terms, he didn't want to say goodbye to Hibari again. He was silently stressing about when he'd get to see him again. As they reached closer to his house, Tsuna walked slower and slower.

"Tsuna? It's starting to rain. We need to get back." Hibari said, puzzled as to why he was acting so strange. Tsuna didn't reply in fact he didn't even hear him. A vein popped in Hibari's head.

"Tsunayoshi!." Tsuna was so locked in thought he didn't notice the dark aura that was beginning to flow out of his Lover.

"I'm going to bite you to death!." Hibari yelled, while pulling his tonfa's out. Tsuna finally realized what was going on. Tsuna's sad expression changed into a scared one.

"Hieeeeee! H-Hibari!." Tsuna took a step back and tripped on the curb. Just then a car was driving down the road. Hibari notice it and ran over to Tsuna and caught him and pulled him out of the way. The person in the car beeped the horn and yelled out a few swear words as it drove past.

Tsuna opened his eyes.

"I'm alive…." He looked at Hibari who was wide eyed and scared.

"YOU IDIOT! BE MORE CAREFUL!." He yelled Tsuna stared at him.

"Y-yes…..I'm sorry." Hibari grabbed Tsuna and pulled him into a hug.

"It's fine….I just don't know what I'd do if you were to die from something weak like that....." Tsuna blushed.

"I'm sorry…" He said again. Hibari looked at Tsuna in the eyes.

"Why are you acting so strange?." He asked still pissed off about earlier. Tsuna didn't want to tell him. He thought he was being selfish and he didn't want Hibari to hate him because of it.

"My Mother isn't here tonight…so…" Tsuna said. Hibari was confused and annoyed.

"So..?." He said in a annoyed tone.

"Would you like to stay the night?." Hibari had a shocked expression on his face. Tsuna closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm annoying you or something but…."

"Yeah sure...." Hibari said. Tears started streaming do Tsuna's face. Hibari held Tsuna's face.

"Is this what you were stressing over?." Tsuna blushed and nodded. Hibari kissed Tsuna gently and the brunette put his arms around the skylarks neck.

"I didn't want you to go yet." He whispered. Hibari smiled.

" Me either." The kissed again, this time more intense. Tsuna smiled too and then ran his fingers through his hair. Hibari smells so nice. Tsuna thought. I don't want this to end.

* * *

After sitting on the side of the road in the rain for ages. Hibari and Tsuna both decided that it was time they went inside. After all, they were getting some very strange looks from people walking by.

As soon as they got inside Hibari pushed Tsuna up against the wall and kissed him. (Why you ask? Well Tsuna was soaking wet and his shirt was see through and Hibari found it sexy..I guess) Tsuna blushed deeply and protested.

"Hibari again? but we just-."

Hibari Kissed him. It was slow at first, with his lips working against the brunette's. His tongue carved out Tsuna's mouth. And then it turned fiercer as his teeth grazed Tsuna's lip and Hibari's hands began to gently weave through his prey's silky hair. This made him moan in pleasure and try to push Hibari away but his attempt was futile. Hibari bit Tsuna's ear and made him shiver.

"H-Hibari!"

He ignored Tsuna and sneakily ran his fingers up Tsuna's shirt making him jump. Tsuna gripped onto Hibari's arm's just as the door suddenly flung open.

There stood a fuming Silverette.

"Juudiame, Why were you Moani-!?" Gokudera's Jaw dropped.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said with a hint of distress in his voice. Gokudera Blushed. Anger flushed through him.

What is Juudiame doing with Hibari?

Hibari pulled his hands out from Tsuna's shirt and walked over to Gokudera while pulling his Tonfa's out.

" I'll bite you to death!."

"Tch."

Gokudera and Hibari glared at each other. Dark aura was arrupting from the the teens.

"Hieee! Calm down you two! Go upstairs to my room. I'll make some tea!"

Tsuna said all panicked and scared.

"..."

Hibari left before Gokudera, in silence.

" I Understand! Juudiame!"

Gokudera said and escaped upstairs.

"Ahhh... Those two seriously hate each other...but why was Gokudera...so awkward..."

Tsuna walked towards the kitchen.

"But I guess that's how Gokudera usually is...

* * *

While Tsuna was making Tea he notice banging coming from his room. Alarmed to the fact that Gokudera and Hibari hated each other, he decided to go and see what was happening.

While he ran up the stairs Tsuna noticed the banging was getting louder.

"STOP!."

Hibari froze. leaving himself open to the punch Gokudera was throwing at him.

It hit Hibari in the cheek pushing him over onto the ground. Tsuna ran over and shielded Hibari. Tears were streaming down his face but his expression wasn't a sad one.

"Stop it Gokudera!" He yelled. Gokudera scowled.

"Why are you with a insensitive jerk like Hibari?"

He said yelling it so loud, that anyone halfway down the street could hear it.

"Get out." Tsuna muttered

"Juu..diame?"

Tsuna looked up. Anger covered his face. He wasn't a Mafia boss yet but the expression on his face made him look like one.

"Please get out."

He said once again. Gokudera lowered his head so that you couldn't see his face.

"Is that an order. Juudiame?"

Tsuna had lost all kindness.

"Yes."

Gokudera left the room without saying another word.

"Wow~."

Hibari said after whistling. Tsuna jumped.

"Hibari?."

Tsuna said, tears streaming down his face.

"Hn?"

Tsuna spun around and hugged Hibari while pushing him onto the ground Hibari put his arms tightly around Tsuna.

"Why?"

Tsuna whispered. Hibari smirked.

"Love makes you do crazy things."

Hibari kissed Tsuna, a blush following after.

* * *

(Tsuna's Thoughts)

I did it again...Braking someone's heart. Why? Why am I so heartless..Gokudera probably hates me now and he will start avoiding me. Just like Kyoko and Haru...I still haven't seen Haru...and it's been 6 months...I hope she's ok..

**_I'm so cruel..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing :I


	4. Target 4: Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo: Ho ho? I thought I was going to see Byakuran-san-
> 
> ...Um What are you doing here Kikyo?
> 
> Kikyo: I was going to see Lord Byakuran just a-
> 
> Your in my Yaoi fan fic you stupid dinosaur...
> 
> Kikyo: May I say something then?
> 
> Fine...what is it?
> 
> Kikyo: Warning! Yaoi! if you don't like don't read it.
> 
> ...Thank you?
> 
> {Enjoy the Yaoi Smexyness}
> 
> Tsuna: !WHAAA?
> 
> Hibari:...Hn
> 
> Mukuro: Why can this be a 3 some?
> 
> WTF Now your here Mukuro-kun?
> 
> Somebody Help me...
> 
> (Just saying there's a bit of OOCness...)  
> Oh...and no shower sex...^_^ I don't want to seem too pervy...although...I kinda already am...Gahhh I'm a crazy Fujoshi! right I'll stop~}
> 
> [:.: All character's in this story belong to Akira Amano-sensei! I only own the idea :) :.:]

_Target 4_

_Sleepover_

* * *

"Unno...Hibari-san is this room ok-" Tsuna's body tingled as Hibari wrapped his arms around his lover. He rested his chin on Tsuna's head and then bit his ear. Tsuna moaned in pleasure.

"H-hibari!?"

Hibari smirked and toyed with Tsuna's nipples.

"Ah!" Tsuna tried to scramble away.

"I want to sleep in your bed not here." Hibari said. Tsuna blushed beet red as he escaped out of Hibari's hold.

"F-fine...but not naked..." He asked with a shaky voice.

"No can do~ Why are you being so shy? We've had sex twice now..." Hibari smirked. Tsuna blushed and ran out the door while saying he was going to go run the shower for Hibari.

"It's because of that..." He muttered as he turned the tap in the shower.

* * *

After the shower had warmed up, Tsuna stood up and walked over to the door and called out to Hibari. But there was no reply.

"Oi, Hi-"

Hibari stood in the doorway holding Tsuna's diary. He chuckled lightly before removing his top.

"GAH! H-H-hibari did y-you-" Tsuna stopped and turned around while trying to hide the deep red blush that covered his face.

"Did you read it?" he whispered. Hibari chuckled once again before undressing and stepping into the hot shower. Tsuna gulped and sweat dropped.

H-hibari's in the shower...at my house...and he's...naked and...i-it's s-s-o...h-h-h-

Tsuna began to drool anime style.

Hibari ran his fingers through his black hair and sighed. He had read the diary..Nothing but pure love nonsense that fell of of Tsuna's brain like diarrhea. Yet even though it was nonsense it made Hibari warm inside almost like his heart was a butterfly, though of course he wont admit it to himself that he had a weak herbivore-like feeling.

He turned the shower off and opened the shower curtain only to find a blushing Herbivore looking at him. 'Oh...' He thought before stepping out and grabbing a towel. Tsuna watched the skylark like a hawk watching it's prey.

"H-hey...Good shower?" Tsuna asked a little embarrassed at his actions a moment ago. Hibari walked up to Tsuna and held his hands above his head and put leg in between Tsuna's to stop him from moving.

"If you wanted to get in with me you should have..." He whispered in a low husky voice that send a shiver down his spine. Tsuna froze.

"N-N-N-No...I D-D-Didn't-" Hibari pulled off Tsuna's shirt and then his pants and underwear. Tsuna stood there blushing and stuttering like a fool.

"W-W-What are you d-d-d-d-doing-" Hibari ignored his Herbivore and turned the tap on and filled the bath.

" Oh a-are you filling the bath f-for me?...you don't have to-" Tsuna stopped talking when he saw a smirk beginning to form on on his lovers face.

"H-Hibari w-wha!?" Hibari grabbed Tsuna and chucked him in the bath. Literally... Tsuna sat there dumbfounded.

"Hibari...why are you taking off your towel? Go get Dressed." Hibari ignored the other and removed his towel revealing his sexy body to the other. Tsuna gulped. He's just...too sexy!

"hm~." Hibari muttered as he walked over to the bath and got in. He leaned over Tsuna like a dog protecting its food. He smiled sexily.

"Are you happy now...Tsuna..?" Hibari asked in a seductive tone of voice. Tsuna just nodded and believe it or not reached up and brushed his lips against the others before trying his hardest to give the other a proper kiss. His efforts were futile as the other slowly found his way in to his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and teeth grazed as each of them struggled for dominance. When they pulled away Hibari looked away. He had a slight pink blush on his cheeks. Luckily Tsuna didn't see though. It was simply the sight of his flustered blushing herbivore that made him nervous.

Hibari got out and dried himself then wrapped the towel around him with Tsuna following close behind. Without a towel, because he wasn't expecting to bathe earlier.

* * *

After they got dressed they went down stairs and started deciding what they would eat for dinner.

"I could cook but...I'm not very good at it..." Tsuna said while twiddling his thumbs.

"Fine. I'll cook." Hibari exclaimed as he entered the Kitchen. Tsuna giggled.

"Well~ It would be nice to try your food."

Hibari just nodded silently and began preparing dinner. Tsuna stood on the other side of the bench and watched Hibari cook. He did it so gracefully.

"Hibari...You look so professional." Tsuna exclaimed to the other who didn't really seem to be paying much attention.

"It's all thanks to that stupid bronco." Hibari muttered.

"Eh-EH!? Dino-san? He can cook?" Tsuna asked rubbing his head from falling over from the shock.

"Hnn...He can cook when he has his men there...otherwise he's just a useless herbivore..." Hibari cut furiously while thinking about how annoying Dino is. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Why? What made him teach you how to cook." Hibari's eye twitched.

"He said: "Kyou~ya~ I'm going to teach you how to cook so that when you have a lover you can cook a-m-a-z-i-n-g meals for them~ Why? Well~ I know how you feel about a certain someone~ You should learn to cook so that you can take care of them~"

Tsuna gaped. That was the most perfect imitation of Dino ever! He walked over to Hibari while blushing and hugged Hibari.

"Thank You Hibari~ I appreciate the thought!~ I'll try my best to learn to cook for you so that I can feed you dinner~"

Hibari froze at the others sudden boldness and then he could help but smile at the beet red Herbivore hugging him from behind. Tsuna stared at the other.

"Hibari are you...Smiling!?" Hibari went wide eyed and then turned around abruptly.

"No." A cheeky grin spread across Tsuna's face.

"If you say so. But you look handsome when you do~."

* * *

"WOW! this looks so good."

Tsuna gaped at the array of different foods. Hibari just began taking the foods he wanted and muttered a

"Itadakimasu." Before eating. Tsuna smiled at the other and dished his own."

"Itadakimasu." Tsuna took a bite of the salad. A blank expression appeared on his face. Hibari just continued to eat his food silently but got annoyed when Tsuna just sat there gobsmacked.

"Is it that bad?" Hibari asked annoyed. Tsuna jumped.

"It's delicious!." He said before eating it like some hungry child in Africa. Hibari once again blushed lightly he covered his face. What's wrong with me...why am I blushing?

"hnnn..."

Tsuna blinked at Hibari.

"Um...Hibari?" He made him jump.

"Are you ok?" Hibari pinched his leg. The blush faded.

"I'm fine." Tsuna stared at him in disbelief but continued eating.

After they finished Tsuna took the dishes to the bench and began filling the sink.

"I might not be able to cook but I can do the dishes at least~"

Hibari chuckled lightly. He walked upstairs to the bathroom and looked at all the photos of a ten year younger Tsuna. He smirked.

"Hi~bari ~." Tsuna yelled Hibari sighed and walked downstairs.

"What?" He asked. The brunette giggled.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"No." Hibari said flatly before turning around. Tsuna pouted.

"Aww pleeeaaseeeeee!~~"

Hibari bit his bottom lip.

"Fine. What do you want to watch?"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh...I hadn't thought that far..."

Hibari's eye twitched. Damn Herbivore.

It was 10:00pm by the time the Movie had ended. They decided on the movie Iron Man. Hibari had a pretty good Idea why Tsuna wanted to watch it. The stupid herbivore wanted to be a damn robot when he was little...(If you're wondering how he knows this well~ He has his sources xD)

* * *

"Phew it's done." Tsuna said while awkwardly looking at Hibari. But Hibari didn't really watch it he just looked the other way like a snob the whole time... He smiled. But that's what makes Hibari cute I suppose~ Hibari stared at Tsuna.

"What?"

He asked while yawning like a cat. Tsuna giggled.

"Nothing...Are you tired do you want to sleep I'll go turn the heater on in-"

Hibari got up and removed his shirt and pants so that he was just in his boxers. He then slipped into Tsuna's bed.

"H-hibari!...Fine." He took off his shirt and pants and wore his boxers too. Hibari gaped at the other.

"W-what! you wanted me to right!?"

Hibari smirked

"Hm..."

Tsuna walked over to the bed after turning the light off. The moonlight danced around the room and lit up Hibari's blushing face.

"Hibari are you blu-" Hibari pulled Tsuna into the bed. He lay on Hibari's hot chest. He could feel the others heartbeat.

"Hey...Hibari..." Tsuna whispered.

"What?" He asked

"Why do you love me?" Tsuna smiled awkwardly as he asked the question. What have we been doing since we've started dating...I don't actually know why he loves me...so...what has this all been about?...Tsuna sweat dropped. W-well sex...and...sex...W-wait! does Hibari like me for my body only!? Hibari chuckled.

"I love you because for some reason seeing a little weak herbivore get strong but still have a weak. To be honest I have no idea really...I just...Okay, let me put it this way. If I picture myself with anyone else it's wrong...When I first met you, you were so weird and weak so I left you alone, but after a while I noticed that each day i'd watch you from afar...strange but I was drawn to you..."

Hibari stopped. Tsuna looked at the other. Tears began to fall down Tsuna's face. Hibari went wide eyed.

"W-what!?"

Tsuna smiled.

"Thank You..."

Hibari looked away.

"Your welcome...So why do you love me Herbivore?"

Tsuna jumped at the comment and blushed deep red.

"Ah well...thats because your strong and intimidating but you actually have a kind side that you hide because you afraid of being weak...Most people would say that its stupid but before I knew it I started watching what you did everyday...and you fight with such grace..I- Just...I don't know! I just love you so very much. So much that it hurts when you're not around..."

Hibari stared at Tsuna wide eyed. He then smiled. Not a fake one or a evil smirk. It was a real smile. Tsuna laughed.

"Your lucky Tsuna...you actually broke my barrier..."

'Barrier?' Tsuna thought to himself.

"So that means I'm your weak point?"

Tsuna asked while smiling.

"People are stronger when they have something to protect."

Hibari said proudly.

"Gah! you sound like Reborn!"

Tsuna whined. Hibari smiled and grazed his lips against Tsuna's. He pressed his lips against the others and kissed him deeply. Hibari rolled over onto Tsuna.

"I'm on top."

Tsuna sighed.

"It's probably better...I can't deal with it...! It's soooooo embarrising!"

Hibari chuckled and then kissed Tsuna again this time for longer and more passionately he pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. He then kissed Tsuna's body. Every inch of it.

* * *

*************~Lots of delicious sex scenes (that I can't write cause I suck) later!~************

* * *

Mama tip toed up to the front door and open it quietly.

"I'm home she whispered." She took off her jacket and walked up the stairs to Tsuna's room.

"I wonder if Tsu-kun is awake.." She opened the door and peered inside. She gaped. there he son was, lying underneath another boy who was very cute...and they were naked.

She giggled.

"So Tsuna you've found somebody you love with all your heart." She smiled and walked up to Tsuna and kissed him on the head.

"Good luck, and introduce your lover to me in the morning." She smiled and tip toed out the door.

Hibari chuckled lightly. Shes very cunning... He thought to himself as he pulled the blanket over both of them.

"I love You." Tsuna muttered in his sleep. Hibari smiled. "I do too." He whispered in the others ear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what have I done o-o


	5. Target 5: The truth is out!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with the next chapter of "Love is Blind: The Case of Sawada Tsunayoshi!~" This chapter is going to be fun to write because Tsuna's Mom is going to talk about Their relationship :)

_Target 5:_

_The Truth is Out!?_

* * *

Tsuna awoke to the sun blaring in his face. It was a typical morning, but what to come later was something he'd never suspect.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. - There was no sign of Hibari anywhere.

"I guess he's downstairs?"

Tsuna muttered and slipped on a pair of  _clean_  boxers and fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom and washed his face. After attending to his "Bad hair day" that had been cause by last night's  **activities** , he left his room and went down stairs only to find his mother cooking in the kitchen and a pissed-off Hibari sitting at the table with Lambo and I-Pin.

"Mom!?"

Tsuna yelled as he raced into the kitchen. She was cooking one of he famous breakfasts and it smelt really good. She turned around and grinned at the brunette.

"Tsu-kun! Good morning! Did you have a good sleep?"

She asked while showing him to his seat next to Hibari's.

"Uh...I suppose so..."

Tsuna frantically looked at Hibari who was completely normal-faced and signaled a "What's going on!?" Hibari just looked at him and smirked. After stacking the dishes, Tsuna's mom grabbed the food and placed it down on the table.

"So Tsu-kun, is Hibari-san your boyfriend?"

Tsuna froze.

"W-w-w-w-w-whaaa...t are you talking about!?"

Hibari stopped eating and looked up.

"Yes."

Mama smiled.

"Oh is that right! Oh Tsu-kun why didn't you tell me? I'm glad you've found someone special to you. And he's good looking too."

Tsuna was frozen. He had no idea what was happening. But his mom seemed ok about their relationship so all was fine? Tsuna didn't know himself.

"U-uh...s-so that's how it is Mom...um So how did you find out?"

Tsuna wa worried about the answer.

"Oh Last night when I cam home, I went to check on you and I saw you two-"

"STOP! OKAYYYYYYY!"

The brunette yelled. Hibari rested his chopsticks on his empty bowl and faced Tsuna.

"Tsuna..., I'm sorry but I have to go back. I have work to do today...So do you."

He stood up and faced the door.

"Wait- Hibari I'll see you out!"

Tsuna yelled and then walked to the door.

"hn...I suppose i'll see you later then?"

The sky guardian blushed a deep crimson.

"Yeah...After I sort out what happened with Gokudera yesterday..."

Hibari smirked and bent down for a quick kiss and left Tsuna flustered at the door.

* * *

Later that day after enduring his mothers relationship talks, Tsuna left the house to find Gokudera.

It wasn't too long before he found him sitting at the park alone.

"Oiiiii Gokudera!"

Tsuna yelled making the storm guardian turn around swiftly.

"Juudiame?! What are you doing here?"

Gokudera questioned in a harsh tone.

"Uh...I've come to apologize about yesterday. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that.

Tsuna's line made the silverette frown.

"No..I wasn't aware of your relationship with Hibari...I shouldn't have spoken about him in such a way. Please forgive me Juudiame!"

Gokudera got down on his hands and knees and bowed down before him. - something Tsuna had never got used to even after being together for so long.

"It's ok! Please don't bow! It's stupid. But i'm sorry...I don't understand why you were so upset..."

"Love..."

Tsuna tilted his head at the quick whisper.

"Huh?"

A wild blush spread across Gokudera's face.

"I love you...or should I say 'loved'..."

The brunette was filled with a chest of guilt.

"Gokudera...I'm so sorry...I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it Juudiame. I'm aware now. So please be happy..."

The storm guardian quickly smiled and ran off. Leaving Tsuna by himself. I single tear ran down his pale skin.

"I'm such a terrible person..."

He whispered as more tears began to fall on to his now damp palm.


	6. Target 6:  The Case of Gokudera Hayato; Comforting You

_Target 6:_

_The Case of Gokudera Hayato; Comforting You_

* * *

Birds sang outside as the sun began to rise. Another day, another sorrow. Sunlight poured through the crack in the curtains, shining on his pale skin threatening to burn it easily. As the room got brighter the silver-haired boy rose from the mess of pillows and sheets on his bead.

"Morning..."

He muttered as he yawned and slowly slid out of his warm comfort. Making his way to the mirror, he noticed that he had a text message. It was from his sister. The teen threw his phone at the wall and made his way to the bathroom only to look at his sour reflection in the mirror. His eyes were swollen and red and his hair was a mess.

"I'm disgusting...No wonder Juudiame hates a fool like me...I have no place as his right hand man."

He smashed his fist into the wall. The sleepless night since the incident had caused him to look like this, also the crying and lack of fresh air played a part as well.

"Maybe I should go out for a small walk to get some fresh air and hopefully a little relaxation..."

* * *

After eating some plain bread and milk for breakfast he left his small apartment in search of a place to rest. Not long after walking he found a park which at that time was free of anybody. Legs carried him over to a shady spot under a tree. As he began to take a seat he heard someone call out his name.

"Oiiiiii Gokudera!"

A familiar voice yelled making Gokudera turn swiftly only to come face to face with the one and only,

"Juudiame?"

Gokudera stared blankly at the other before questioning him on why he was here. To be truthful he felt extremely anxious. He wanted to run away but in his mind he knew he had to settle his problem with Tsuna.

"I've come to apologise about yesterday. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Gokudera frowned. This isn't what he wanted to hear. He wanted Tsuna to ask him if he was okay and that he wasn't mad at him. He felt empty inside. To Gokudera, Tsuna was his very first friend whom he trusted with his life. He didn't want anyone else to be apart of their close friendship. That's when it hit Gokudera. Perhaps Tsuna didn't want to be near him and wanted him to go away. If that was the case then he happily oblige.

"No..I wasn't aware of your relationship with Hibari...I shouldn't have spoken about him in such a way. Please forgive me Juudiame!"

Is that what you wanted to hear? Juudiame? Gokudera thought as he got down on his knees for the last time and waited for the brunette's response. He felt Tsuna shift slightly before resuming their conversation.

"It's ok! Please don't bow! It's stupid. But i'm sorry...I don't understand why you were so upset..."

Gokudera flinched. Should I tell him? He thought before deciding that this may make Tsuna feel a little guilty. He blushed and whispered.

"Love."

Tsuna tilted his head and leaned in closed to the other.

"Huh?"

Tsuna was too close, making the other blush a shade deeper than before.

"I love you...or should I say 'loved'..."

He lifted his head to look at Tsuna who had a face of mixed emotion.

"Gokudera...I'm so sorry...I didn't-"

Gokudera felt something inside of him break. Stop apologising. Just stop! is what he wanted to say but there were people beginning to walk near them and whispering. He didn't want to make a scene. He got up and faced Tsuna head on.

"Don't worry about it Juudiame. I'm aware now. So please be happy..."

He smiled faintly and left the brunette standing there looking extremely torn.

* * *

Tears threatened to come as soon as he got far enough away so that he wouldn't be found. They instantly came when he fell to the ground hidden behind a small shrub. Gokudera hated himself. He was pathetic. He wanted to disappear. But somewhere inside he wished that someone would chase after him like he did for Tsuna. He wanted someone to need him.

"What am I... even doing...here..."

He said in between sobs. Foot steps halted Gokudera's sorrows and the rustle of bushes made him wipe away the tears quickly.

"Eh? Gokudera?"

A familiar voice questioned. The silver haired boy looked up at the person standing before him.

"Oh...Baseball...Freak..."

Gokudera said while sighing. Yamamoto frowned at the other.

"I told you to call me by my name!"

He said while pouting, making Gokudera flinch and look away in response.

"Not now...Please I'm just...Not in the mood."

Yamamoto cupped Gokudera's face in has rough hand and studied the storm guardian's face clearly.

"Have you been crying?"

He whispered. Gokudera jumped at the sudden seriousness in the black-haired boys eyes.

"I...I..."

Words wouldn't come out. No matter how hard he tried they could escape. The only thing that he could do was cry and was what came instead of idle speech. Yamamoto stared seriously at the other then grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"Here. wear my hat...and hide your face. You don't want to be seen right?."

He took the hat of his head and popped it on Gokudera's, before holding his hand and dragging him towards the destination that Gokudera didn't know. The warmth of Yamamoto made him instinctively hold on to the other's hand tightly. Yamamoto griped tighter when he felt the other. It made Gokudera feel reassured and safe and he was thankful for that.

* * *

Yamamoto ended up taking Gokudera back to his place and serving him some 'Feel better soon' Sushi - which didn't make Gokudera complain, he just silently ate not noticing the stare of the other on him.

"So...Why were you crying, Gokudera?"

This line made Gokudera feel uncomfortable instantly.

"Small pathetic reasons that are embarrassing. So please forget it and don't tell anyone that you saw me crying or I will kill you."

Yamamoto smiled.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better now that you've calmed down?"

This only earned reaction of Gokudera looking away and telling him to shut up. Truthfully Yamamoto had his own reasons for going out of his way to help Gokudera and it was because he felt that if he didn't, the Silver-haired mystery boy would disappear.

"You want to go upstairs and hang out in my room?"

Yamamoto asked innocently. Gokudera smirked and then pointed at the other.

"You're very bold aren't you?"

This statement took the black-haired male a while to process before making him go red in the face.

"I meant, to hangout! You're so... Ugh!"

Yamamoto yelled before dragging Gokudera upstairs.

"You're  _ **very**_ keen aren't you. P-e-r-v-e-r-t."

Gokudera whispered before waiting for the others reaction. Yamamoto stopped and then turned around to the other who was laughing.

"Sh-Shut up."

He growled.

"Ohhh~ I'm scared!"

Gokudera teased before running off into Yamamoto's house.

"What was up with that?"

He muttered before walking after him.

* * *

Hours after the activities earlier, They had both decided on watching a movie which made Gokudera fall asleep 10 minutes into the film. Yamamoto knew that Gokudera hadn't had any sleep the night before. He could tell and it made him worry. He wanted to know why Gokudera was so upset and why he didn't want to say. Everything about Gokudera fascinated Yamamoto and before he knew it he was stroking Gokudera's silver bangs away from his eyes and ran his fingers through the silky hair. A light blush found it's way onto his face as he wondered what it would be like to kiss Gokudera. He mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking about? Maybe the room was to hot, but he couldn't resist the urge to peck the other on the lips.

He began to inch his face closer to Gokudera's but quickly pulled back when Gokudera's eyes opened slightly.

"Juu...diame...Stop apologizing...don't worry about my feelings and be happy..."

He muttered in his sleep before turning over on the floor and resting on Yamamoto.

"Tsuna? What was he dreaming about...and does it have something to do with why he was upset today?"

He muttered before deciding that he would go and pay a visit to Tsuna tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N{Phew that's the end of Chapter one XD~ That was fun to write...
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please follow and comment! :P}


End file.
